birds in flight
by black-sparrow-checkpoint
Summary: Jessica is looking for a short term partner, she comes across Nightwing. they build a relationship, becoming more then partners. Jessica ends up staying, becoming part of the bat family.


It was the longest day ever and I was trying to concentrate but yet again it wasn't working. The long nights were really get to me and I didn't want to miss any patrol, what if that only lady on the end of the street gets robed again. That's why I needed help, I had heard of some vigilante's in the neighbourhood so I decided to find them and give them a hand.

 **That night**

You could say I was researching but everyone knows there's no website called 'heroes are us' so yes I am hacking the Batcave. It was difficult but I got the files for most of the vigilantes, so all I have to do is pick one.

 **Kid flash**

With the flash

 **Nightwing**

Alone

 **Robin**

With batman

And the list goes on….

I don't think it had to come to this but the fact that he is was living in blud haven pushed me into Nightwing and there was no point of me hiding that I know his real name.

 **The next day**

I showed up at an old apartment block... As I went to knock on the door the door burst open, gun shots fired all over.

"Good thing I brought my suit" I whispered to myself (I have a habit of talking to myself, a lot)

In the next few seconds I managed to get my suit on and race to the rescue, but as soon as I stepped in the room my eyes opened wide in shock as I saw the unexpected. Red hood shooting away at Dick Grayson well at the moment Nightwing. I took in the unexpected surroundings, Dick crouching behind a bench and Red Hood shooting away from the other side of the room. It seemed as if something was wrong, Dick would be kicking his ass by now. I managed to dodge bullets to get to Dick, but he was in ruff shape I mean he looked like shit.

"How you holdin' up" I asked in a half positive voice

"How do I look?" he asked in reply

"Like shit" I smiled

"Well then that would be your answer" he mumbled

He moved his hand from his shoulder, I forced myself not to act surprised but eyes are like books no matter how hard you try to hide the writing everyone can read it. Lucky for me Red Hood was almost out of magazines so he should stop shooting right about now.

"Your out aren't you" I said smiling

"No just one left with his name on it" Red Hood pointed to the injured Nightwing

I jumped out to start fighting, he is just as good as Nightwing and I was pretty much just a fly to him. I was getting knocked about pretty bad and I couldn't hold him off forever. It wasn't long into the fight when he finally had me pined, I couldn't move and I tried everything I knew but he didn't budge.

"You smell delicious" Jayson commented

"You don't want her" Nightwing yelled out

While he was distracted I managed to slip in a kick and punch, but it still wasn't much to rely on. He went to reach for his gun but to his shock it wasn't there

Yep I had the gun and oh did he find out. I finally got him off me but I later found out that he had a backup. Die Neue P99 pestles 16 shots in 9 by 19mm, funny how some of the only people who get these are cops. At gun point to each other the silence was frightening, as I was about to pull the trigger he shot me in the shoulder making my arm drop as I pull the trigger.

 **The next morning**

I woke dazed and unsure I could see black and light beaming through the curtains I could tell I was in a reasonably good and clean building. With the headache of a lifetime I pull my left hand up to feel if anything else was sore, everything was good except my shoulder until I put my hand on my face.

"My mask" I panicked

"On the table with your suit" Dick informed as he was in his Nightwing costume clean and ready for patrol

"What happened after I got shot" I queried

"Red Hood ran off and I fixed you up but…" Dick trailed off

"What?" I questioned

"You lost a lot of blood and you're a rare blood type so I had to go to batman" he informed

"You're kidding me" I said as I flopped my head back down onto the pillow

"Did you have to go to him? Couldn't you have asked someone else, like the Flash?" I complained

"It's not that bad he only did a complete background check on you, well tried anyway" Dick said as he was about to leave

"I came to see you" I said as I looked up at him

Dick turned around confused

"Before the fight I mean" I cleared up

"Why?" Dick questioned

"Well I came to ask for help, a partnership" I informed

"No, I don't do protégés" Dick pointed out stubbornly

"Not like a protégé, a partner, Dicky bird" I teased

"How did you..." he said frustrated

"Detective vigilante" I said simply

"And guessing by the colour of the suit and all, you're a bird" he stated

"Yes, sparrow" I answered as I sat up

"So you know my name, can I know yours" he asked

"Awwwww, I thought the world's greatest detective could figure it out" I teased

"Obviously not" Dick surrendered

"Yeah well I better get going" I explained

"Wait, why is the only record of your life in an orphanage from two years ago?" he requested

"Let's just say my real mother didn't make it to my 8th birthday and I didn't have a farther" I explained

"That doesn't explain the missing two years" he said as he crossed his arms

"I dropped off the grid, I faked my death and got a new identities whenever I wanted" I said

"So how did you get your identities?" Dick questioned

"Stolen or in the odd occasion borrowed without them knowing" I answered

"Why?" he queried

"I had a… tough childhood, I don't really want that name reminding me every day" I stated as I got up to leave

 **One week later**

After a while I got bored so I decided to have some fun, it was either buy pizza and invite someone over or see Dick both are very appealing but Dick won we over.

Dick seemed happy when I was at the window, I guessed he was with someone. And that someone decided to come into view, the shock when I saw it was Tim Drake. Tim Drake the third robin and now friends with Dick, figures their like brothers.

I knocked on the door expecting dick or Tim, even more shock when it was a girl well actually two girls. Barbra and Stephany both at the door, the avoidable silence brock when dick walked up.

"Who the hell are you?" Steph started

"The mystery girl" Dick answered for me

Dick pushed past them and shut the door behind him and dragged me down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Dick asked

"Well holding a bats and birds party without me is the first thing you did wrong" I commented

"Wait how..." Dick stuttered

"How do you think, I know your name did you not think about the others" I informed

"Ok well, why are you really here?" he asked again

"To see if would change your mind about this whole partnership thing, just letting you know it's only temporary" I informed

"Well the girls aren't going to stop annoying me until they meet you so you may as well come in" he sighed.

Inside the apartment, I was getting to know the girls after I told them a little bit of my past and what I know about them. Nightwing seemed to be a little nerves, I thought it might be me and I could be a bad guy or I might tell someone.

"Could I please speak with Dick" I asked politely

"Alright" Dick answered confused

We walked to a room that wasn't occupied which turned out to be his bedroom.

"You seemed unsure about something, was it me knowing your secret?" I asked

"No" Dick reassured

I looked at him as if to say I know your lying

"Maybe" he said again

"Well would you like to know how long I've known without telling anyone?" I questioned

Dick just looked at me blankly

"I thought if I could find out the identities of the vigilantes I could get some money, two years ago I found out the identity of you, Stephany, Barbra, Bruce, Tim, Jayson, Wally and Bart, it was really difficult but I managed" I explained

"So that was two years ago, what changed your mind?" Dick asked

"The way you fought… and the way you help people" I sighed

"So what's your real name?" he asked

"Jessica Ann Ottessen" I said with sorrow

"Well if you really want to be part of the birds and the bats you're going to have to train and you're going to need a mentor, but don't get too excited I will still have to ask Bruce" Dick informed

 _'_ _Oh, there might be a problem with that'_ I thought as I left the room.

 **Four days later**

The bat decided if he didn't take me in I would have turn into a rogue and he didn't want that, I guess it's similar with Dick, Tim, Jayson and Steph…

I knocked on the front door of the wane manor expecting Alfred, it was my shock to yet again get answered by Barbra and Stephany. They lead me up to Bruce's study, which just so happen to be where Dick was waiting as well.

"Hey" he said as we walked in

"Hi" I replied

"Well where is he" Barbra asked

"Well I'm guessing the Batcave" I said blankly

While he was explaining to the girls I had already gotten familiar with my surroundings aka found the entrances to the Batcave, when Dick finished he looked over to me.

"What are you doing?" Dick questioned

"This is the entrances to the Batcave is it not" I commented

Stephany and Barbra shot a deadly look Dick's way.

"It's best to wait for Bruce" Dick commented seeing I was bored

There was a silence for a second, but Dick had to break it.

"Hey Bruce" Dick said as the double doors to the study opened

"What is she doing in here?" Bruce asked as if I was the joker or something

"This is the girl I was talking to you about" Dick replied

"Right" Bruce said slightly uneasy

"Dick can you, Stephany and Barbra go down to the Batcave" Bruce instructed

Dick and the girls passed me as they made their way down to the cave, they looked very confused.

"Why didn't you listen to me the first time?" Bruce asked

"Well as you know I don't listen" I sternly argued

"I hope you know that they don't know about what happened" Bruce informed

"I know and I haven't said a thing to them about before" I reassured

"Good so are you here to corrupt again or are you here to join" he questioned

"Here to join" I answered

"Good then let's get started" he referred to the entrances of the Batcave

 **In the Batcave**

Dick, Barbra and Steph had already gotten changed so I decided to go and get changed. When I came out Dick was already doing the course, Stephany and Barbra looked pleased that he went first.

"Hey, you ready" Stephany asked

"Depends what ready is" I replied

"You'll be fine" Barbra commented as Dick landed safely at the finish

"Your turn" Dick smiled as he passed me

'The bat already knows everything about me and what I can do, Nightwing however doesn't. This could turn into an interesting night.

I step up to the line, everything is blocked out all I can hear is my heaving breathing. I can feel the steady rise and fall of my chest. It's a strange feeling, I feel as free as a bird yet trapped in a cage. Batman hates the way I work _'you don't concentrate enough'_ he'd says, but I just shrug and leave. My brain works differently, it works without thinking about anything. I make choices based on feelings; the fact is I don't really think at all I just do things.

So here I am about to do something without thinking, like I always do. I take the first step, eyes closed and listening for whatever might be coming my way, nothing. I take another step, _click!_

"Great" I sigh

I take a breath, hearing a slight whistle sound heading towards me. Opening my eyes, as I dodge a knock out bomb; several more clicks filled the air followed by some loud bangs. Avoiding the dangerous objects around me, I made my way left towards the laser field. Twisting and weaving my way through the tight openings, it gave me a ten second waning before the lasers started moving. I didn't have ten seconds to get out of this difficult situation so I prepared for the worst.

After avoiding the lasers I made my way towards the breakaway platforms, I made my way across the four platforms with ease. Landing on a decent sized mat, I came across some drones. They were set on me; two came at me, jumping up I avoided them as they smashed into each other. The other six weren't much of a challenge; as their metal bodies hit the ground I crossed the finish line and the timer stopped.

The look in Nightwing eye seemed to be both impressed and intrigued; like I looked hopeless but was able to prove myself.

"Nice work" he stated smugly

"I've done better, do you need a demonstration" I said seductively

"If you're offering, I'll take what I can get" he says as he walks out, expecting me to follow.

Barbra, Steph and Bruce have seen enough of Dick's flirting so they just continue training as usual.


End file.
